To seduce a cop
by setr
Summary: an AU story that fits into the universe created in High school Horrors reading it isn't necessary Ace has a run in with Smoker and tries to get himself out of trouble.
1. Bribery

_I moved this one from being a drabble to the start of a new story.  
This one is AU and kind of fits into the universe created in my High school Horrors fic. It stands on its own though. Enjoy._

**Bribery**

Ace soared down the street perhaps going a bit faster than was strictly needed. It wasn't like he was in any hurry to get anywhere; he just liked to go fast. He knew that he should be more careful, he had gotten enough speeding tickets in the past few months to warrant caution but he couldn't help but press the accelerator down a bit more.

Ace had always figured he had good self-control, apart from the narcoleptic thing which, try as he might, he couldn't avoid. Yet here he was getting his thrills speeding down some main streets in his hometown because he was antsy. Ace could take care of himself without a doubt but he craved company. He wanted that fire of passion and desire. He lived for that fire. Since there didn't seem to be anyone man enough to provide it for him he was going to have to create it himself.

A red light shone in front of him and he slowed down before coming to a complete stop his foot tapping impatiently. His phone rang just before the light switched to green and he drove through the intersection and pulled up against the curb to answer the call. He paid no attention to the fire hydrant and the no parking sign above it. He didn't plan on being parked for more than a minute.

A knocking to his left jarred him awake and Ace realized he had fallen asleep after finishing the call.

"Damn narcolepsy" he muttered.

Looking out his window he saw the angry snarl of a well-known police captain. Pasting on a sly smirk he opened his door and slid out of the car. Leaning against the vehicle he took in the man before him. He was about average height, perhaps an inch or two taller than Ace himself but he was solid. He wore a thick white jacket left undone and his bare chest was displayed in all its perfection. Ace could see the thick muscles of the well conditioned body and he felt his mouth go hard. This guy would definitely be man enough.

"Is there a problem officer?" Ace asked sweetly.

"It's captain, but you know that Portgas. And yes, the problem is you are parked in a no parking zone."

Ace watched as the captain pulled a pad from his jacket, apparently he stored more than just cigars there. This man was not like any cop Ace had run into before, and he had run into several of them. He had heard of him before. Captain Smoker, the determined cop who was rough around the edges, a little too rough according to some of the citizens and even his superiors. The guy walked around bare-chested, with one or two cigars permanently clenched between two rows of perfectly straight, strong white teeth.

"Here's your ticket, you can pay it at the station. Now please remove your vehicle from this spot." Smoker said gruffly.

Ace was stunned for a second. He had been too busy admiring the older man's physique to realize he was getting a ticket. This just wouldn't do, he didn't even have the money to cover another fine this month. He glanced at the ticket before putting on his best innocent face, he was quite good at it and his mass of freckles helped pull it off.

"Well the thing is, Captain, there seems to be a bit of a mistake. This is really just a simple misunderstanding. I wasn't parking there, not really. I simply pulled over to answer my phone so really I was doing the responsible thing."

"If you were just answering your phone brat then why were you asleep?"

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. I can't help it, I've got narcolepsy."

As soon as the words left Ace's mouth he knew that wasn't the way to go and he was right. Smoker immediately began to lay into him about not being allowed to have a license if he had a serious medical problem like that. Watching the older man get riled up simply attracted Ace to him even more. Apparently innocent wasn't going to work with this one. That's okay Ace had a few other, much less innocent, tricks up his sleeve.

Ace's features immediately shifted from innocent to seductive, his brown eyes glinting with a world of sexual promises and adventures. He took a step closer to the heat that was coming off of the cop and let his hand reach out and trail gently down that sexy chest.

"Maybe we could work something out captain." He purred.

Ace nearly laughed when Smoker's eyes widened and he froze, the muscle under his eye twitching ever so slightly.

"You seem pretty tense, I could help. I could have you panting and begging for release within minutes and when you finally came hot and hard you'd be on such a high you'd float through the rest of this day." Ace stepped closer, his mouth hovering by Smoker's reddened ear. "When my mouth moves over your throbbing cock it will be a bliss that will make you forget that you are stuck patrolling the streets all week. When your seed explodes in my mouth and you watch my tongue slip out to lick up every drop you'll be hard again in seconds and begging to bury yourself in my heat."

Ace could not only see but feel the effect his words were having on the man. His entire body was rigid and his breathing had become low and shallow. From where Ace was pressed into him he could feel his erection pushing into his hip and Ace felt himself go hard in response. This man definitely had that fire and Ace wanted nothing more than too give himself up to it and go down in flames.

Smoker took a couple of deep breaths and pushed Ace off of him, slamming him back into the car. He scribbled something on two more pieces of paper before pressing them into Ace's chest. Ace realized then that he wasn't wearing a shirt and the contact of Smoker's hands on his bare skin sent electric shocks all throughout his body. Then Smoker was looming over him, planting a hard kiss against his lips. It was rough and full of desire and Ace could feel the flames licking at him. But just as suddenly the heat was gone and with a growl Smoker was gone.

Ace stood there in shock for a minute before looking to the two extra pieces of paper he had clutched in his hands. The first was another ticket, this time a fine for attempted bribery of a police official and Ace snorted. Curious as to what the third charge might be he glanced at the last ticket. Instead of a fine written on it there was an address. It was scrawled across the ticket paper in defiant strokes with a time written underneath. He recognized the address as being one of the apartment complexes not too far from his own.

Ace climbed back into his car tossing all three ticket papers onto the seat beside him. He considered going home to grab something to eat and to wait for the evening to come but quickly changed his mind. Pulling back into the traffic Ace headed to the police station. He still thought the tickets were a terrible misunderstanding he could get out of and he wanted to see about moving up the get together with the smoky cop.


	2. Tickets and Stress

**Tickets and Stress**

Ace made it to the police station in record time, in fact it was probably not the smartest idea to speed to the police station. The thought crossed his mind but he simply shrugged and got out of his car. He realized as he walked into the sterile building that Smoker might not be there considering he had supposedly been relegated to street duty after some incident with a criminal earlier in the week. Looks like he was just going to have to wait for the captain to return.

He could feel a restless anticipation welling up from within and he looked around the station from where he was sprawled across some benches for something to do. His eyes fell upon a young woman sitting behind a desk off to the side and his eyes lit up with excitement. Readjusting his pants so that they fell just right on his hips Ace strolled over to the desk. Stopping in front of the desk he cleared his throat quietly and waited, the girl looked up and got a full view of Ace's bare chest. He might not be as muscled as Smoker was but he had a damn fine chest and he knew it.

"Umm... can I help you sir?" the woman stammered quietly.

"I think you can, I certainly hope you can... Officer Tashigi."

Ace let the words flow out with the hint of seduction lacing them, pausing to read the name on the desk plate. The woman's face reddened slightly and Ace could tell she was easily flustered, this was going to be more fun than he thought. He perched himself lightly on her desk watching as she pushed herself back at his sudden closeness.

"What- what do you need? And you should really be wearing a shirt if you're in here."

"A shirt? Oh right I'm not wearing one. I am sorry Officer next time I'll be sure to put one on. My problem however is a few tickets that were nothing more than a misunderstanding."

"What were the tickets for and when were they issued?"

"They weren't anything important, I got them just now but Smoker-taisa said you could take care of it for me."

"Sm-smoker? Take care of it how?"

"They were really just a simple misunderstanding, a joke more than anything."

Ace flashed her a dimpled grin and watched as she grew more and more flustered.

"The truth is Tashigi, that Smoker-taisa just needed an excuse to talk to me. He's a little nervous about the age difference but the tickets themselves aren't necessary."

"C-could I see the tickets please?"

Ace had to keep from laughing at how red her face was turning and at how hard she was trying to not stare at his chest. He pulled the tickets out of his pocket and gently tossed them down in front of her being sure that the one with Smoker's address was in the middle. Tashigi picked up the first one and examined it carefully before moving to the second. Ace watched with hidden glee as realization dawned on her face. Tashigi dropped the ticket paper as if it burnt her and glanced up at him. Feigning innocence he widened his eyes in shock.

"Is there a problem Officer?"

"This isn't a ticket." Tashigi replied, her eyes focused on a stack of papers to her left.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize that was stuck in there."

"Err... it's okay. I'll just take care of these. You don't need to worry..."

Ace restrained a triumphant grin and instead shot her a grateful look. He leaned closer to whisper low enough for only her to hear.

"This is highly appreciated Tashigi, both taisa and I thank you."

Ace wasn't able to find out what her response would have been instead they were interupted by a loud growl behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Portgas?"

Ace slid off the desk and sidled over to the fuming captain.

"Taking care of the tickets like you suggested taisa."

"Put on a damn shirt. You can't just go walking around half-naked."

"I'm sorry taisa, am I ruining your fun of taking it off." Ace purred, pressed close to the cop.

Ace could see both the anger and the desire battling for dominance in Smoker's eyes and he wondered just how much more he could push the man. Smoker was dangerous, Ace could sense it. There was a hunger, a power just under the surface which was highly volatile and Ace was itching to try and harness it.

"You really should do one of those stress management sessions I was telling you about. There's one starting now if you're interested."

Ace's voice was husky and still dangerously low the effect on Smoker becoming more and more evident. The internal battle continued for another few moments before the desire took over.

"Go. I'll be there right behind you." Smoker growled, barely a whisper.

"Mmm, right behind me eh? That's exactly where I want you."

A strangled moan escaped the cop and Ace tossed him a smirk before sauntering out of the police station. He stopped by Tashigi's desk first to pick the ticket slip with Smoker's address on it back up, tossing her a wink as he did.


	3. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

Smoker stood in the middle of the police station trying to calm down as Portgas D. Ace left, presumably on the way to Smoker's apartment. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there but Tashigi was starting to look at him oddly so he hurried into his office to avoid the suspicious gaze. As he walked away he realized he was still hard from the brat's words and light touch. The boy had barely touched him but he had been close enough to feel the heat radiating off of his half naked, and extremely fit body and that combined with the words he had purred had been enough.

He sat awkwardly in his desk chair and pulled the closest file folder to him opening it on his desk. He scanned through the documents and signed in the appropriate spots before tossing it into the 'done' pile Tashigi would pick up later. He grabbed another, and then another and signed sheet after sheet until his erection had faded and he felt there had been enough time passed since Ace's departure. He was itching to leave, an embarrassing eagerness coursing through his veins, so he forced himself to do two more files before neatly organizing everything on his desk and leaving his office, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"I'm heading out early; I have things to take care of." Smoker told Tashigi as he walked by.

"Hai!" Tashigi replied, oddly blushing.

Smoker had seen the girl blush hundreds of times but it seemed an odd time to be blushing. He seriously hoped she wasn't still blushing over Ace or worse had developed a crush on him he didn't want to deal with a sergeant who had a thing for him. Pushing thoughts of a love-struck Tashigi out of his mind he went out to the parking lot and climbed onto his bike. Thoughts of Ace and the events that were bound to happen gathered in his head and his foot became heavier and heavier on the pedal. He had to force himself to slow down to the speed limit a handful of times.

After what seemed like ages and a million red lights later Smoker steered his bike into the parking spot designated for his apartment. Or he would have if said spot wasn't currently occupied with a by-now familiar car with flames painted down the side.

"Cocky, presumptuous brat." He murmured to himself.

With a sound something between a laugh and a groan Smoker manoeuvred into one of the guest parking spots. He climbed off the bike and strode into the apartment building with a forced calmness debating whether he should take the elevator or simply run up the five flights. He jabbed the up button on the elevator a second time tapping his foot impatiently and seriously considering dashing up the stairs. He'd probably get to his room before the damn elevator made it down. The elevator did come and Smoker got in and pushed the button for his floor with a little more force than was strictly needed. He had half expected Ace to be waiting in the elevator and he wasn't sure whether he was disappointed or relieved that he wasn't.

Before he could analyse the confusing reaction he reached his floor and rushed off down the hall without a word to Hina, the woman who lived next door and happened to be getting on the elevator. Hina was a good friend but he certainly didn't have time to chit-chat and he wasn't looking forward to explaining the half naked boy that was bound to be outside of his place. However he needn't have worried for there wasn't a half-naked boy outside of his door or anywhere in sight. Thoughts flashed through Smoker's brain like a succession of gun shots. The first being Ace had been playing him and wasn't even in the building. The second thought had him breaking out in a cold sweat with the possibility of Ace taking the stairs, falling asleep and falling and breaking his neck. He quickly discarded that thought as being ridiculous which only brought him back to the possibility of Ace only teasing him.

Anger and embarrassment flowed through his veins and he lit a cigar pulling deeply on it before fishing out his keys and unlocking the door. He pushed the door open and trudged, not that he'd admit he trudged, into the small apartment room closing the door behind him. Cigar still in mouth he took off the jacket and hung it on the peg by the door. Smoker took another step into the room before stopping in his tracks and taking a step back. There dangling on another peg was a garishly orange hat that was certainly not his. He frowned at the hat and slowly it became familiar as being the one hanging from Ace's neck earlier.

Smoker's eyes widened and he looked around the room for the boy but only saw traces that he was there. His boots were tossed carelessly down the hall and there was a half-empty jug of juice sitting on his counter. Walking further into the room he saw a plate with crumbs on it and a belt hanging off a lamp. He noticed a lump on the floor down a separate corridor and as he approached it he realized it was a pair of pants. He nearly swallowed his cigar when he realized that with the pants every article of clothing the boy had been wearing in the station was now accounted for. Smoker found himself outside the door to his bedroom behind which a very much naked Portgas D. Ace no doubt stood, sat?, waiting for him.

Smoker pushed open the door expecting to see Ace in all his glory but instead his eyes fell upon a very messy but very empty bed. Ace was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Stress Therapy

_**M RATING FOLLOWS**_

**Stress Therapy**

Ace could hear Smoker moving through his apartment, looking for him no doubt. He wasn't surprised to hear him go towards the bedroom after all that was where the trail of clothes had led to but Ace had gotten bored of waiting there really quick and had gotten up to further explore the place. A harsh curse rang out through the room and Ace chuckled lightly to himself, the cop seemed to be a tad impatient. With an anticipatory smirk Ace reached behind him to press a button, with a small bang the machine came to life. A few seconds later a frustrated Smoker appeared in the doorway.

"Hey taisa, what took you so long?" Ace purred.

"How did you get in?" Smoker asked with a forced calm.

"Is that really what you're interested in right now?" Ace asked spreading his legs ever so slightly and moaning with the vibrations of the machine.

Smoker didn't bother replying and instead crossed over to the dryer in two strides and yanked Ace's mouth to his in a demanding and hungry kiss. As the cop's tongue slid into Ace's mouth he felt a fire deep in his belly roaring to life and he wanted nothing more than to add fuel to it. He quickly shoved off the heavy coat Smoker had on and let his hands roam the thick corded muscles that rippled below the surface of the tanned skin. His fingers scraped at the flushed flesh and Smoker moaned into his mouth. Between the vibrations of the machine, the vibrations of Smoker's moan and the movement of his hands across Ace's sensitized skin Ace was starting to unravel, slowly but surely.

He wasn't sure how it happened but somehow Smoker was on the dryer with him the rest of his clothes forgotten on the floor. Any foreplay was soon abandoned as Smoker suddenly slipped one lubricated finger into Ace's entrance causing a searing pain to fracture out. Just as the pain was fading a second finger was inserted followed closely by a third and Ace fought with the pain and the pleasure that was starting to thread its way through his stretched body. Then the fingers were gone and Ace felt a sudden emptiness and he let out a small mewl. Smoker bit down on Ace's neck then drove into him hard, sheathing himself in Ace's heat. For one sentimental moment Ace felt a sense of wholeness, like he had found something he had always been searching for. He quickly shoved these sentiments aside, that wasn't what he wanted, he wanted the fire, the passion not the mushy, love crap.

Pushing sentimental misgivings aside wasn't too difficult as Smoker slammed into him again and again while the dryer worked away sending delicious vibrations running through his body. Never in all his life had he hit his peak so quickly and while he had no idea of Smoker's experience he could feel that he was right there with him. Their bodies continued to slam together violently while fingers and teeth fought for purchase on any available skin. Ace raked his fingers down Smoker's toned ass, feeling the skin tear under his blunt nails. He took pleasure in the feeling just as he took pleasure in Smoker's teeth piercing the sensitive skin of his neck.

The pleasure was getting stronger and stronger and then everything else ceased to exist as his orgasm rocked his body. Every muscle in his body tightened and he was aware of Smoker's guttural cry, hot in his ear before they both came as violently as the sex had been. Then he relaxed, all of his muscles and aches and just everything melting away leaving him a limp mess. The euphoric feeling of release still lingered and he practically purred with contentment.

"Feeling less stressed, taisa?"

Smoker simply grunted in reply, leaning heavily on Ace.

"Well your therapy session is just getting started."

"Is that so?"

"Mmmm yeah. Let's get you cleaned up first."

Ace slid off the dryer and started to stroll out of the laundry room. He paused in the doorway to toss his best come hither look before disappearing around the corner. He made his way to the bathroom and turned the shower on. The steam was starting to billow out when Smoker appeared in the doorway, still naked and looking incredibly hot in Ace's opinion. He especially liked the scratches and bite marks that marred his skin. Ace crossed over to him and pulled him into a deep kiss, his tongue exploring all the contours of Smoker's mouth leading him backwards to the shower as he did.

They broke apart to get in the shower and Smoker pulled him flush against his body to resume the kiss under the spray. He hissed slightly into Ace's mouth as the hot water stung the fresh cuts on his back but Ace rocked his hips forward lightly and the pain was forgotten. Ace grabbed the shower gel from the side of the shower and poured a liberal amount into the palm of his hand. He then proceeded to lather Smoker up, his hands trailing over his stomach, chest and back, pressing and rubbing until the muscles underneath loosened and relaxed. Once he was satisfied that the cop was fully relaxed he let his hand skirt lower, dancing over his cock and watching as Smoker's eyes flew open and he immediately hardened.

Ace's fingers curled around the erection, lightly trailing them down the length with feather light touches. He rubbed his thumb over the tip and watched Smoker shudder with desire and pleasure. He stroked and tugged, varying the pressure on Smoker's erection and watching the emotions play out across the older man's face. When the cop growled low and hungry Ace squeezed lightly before devouring Smoker's mouth with his own. He craved the taste of him and loved the way Smoker easily dominated the kiss, loved the way he wantonly let him.

Ace's fingers danced while their tongues warred and Smoker started thrusting into Ace's hand. His hips bucked wildly and Ace marvelled at how his hand job had turned into his hand getting fucked. The entire thing was much too sexy for Ace and he found he immediately was hard, Smoker noticed as well and his hand snaked down to grasp his cock. He tugged roughly causing Ace to cry out in pleasure at being so deliciously violated and never once did the hypnotic movements of his hips stall. They came together in an explosion of cries and shaking bodies, collapsing against each other spent.

After regaining some energy and their breath they let the water wash away the cum before stepping out of the shower. Ace towelled off quickly before wrapping the large towel around his waist and sauntering out.

"Where are you going, brat?"

"I need some food before the next round."

"Next round?"

"Oh, there's always a next round..."


	5. Fire

**Fire**

Ace glared ahead determination shining in his eyes his lips set in a thin line. He clenched his fists in front of him before sending them slamming into the bag dancing before him. Again and again he pounded the bag channelling all of his frustrations and desires into his fists, feeling it burn through him and into the bag. He kept hitting the bag until his knuckles were raw and he was dripping in sweat. Tossing one more half-hearted punch Ace moved to lie down on the floor his breath coming quick and shallow.

He had worked his body to near exhaustion and still his mind wouldn't shut down, hell it wasn't even slowing down. His mind kept replaying the encounter with Smoker, over and over again in vivid detail. It was supposed to have been a one-time thing (well one day at least) and then they would both go their separate ways and Ace would have satisfied the hunger, the fire within. Instead the fire burned hotter than ever, he craved the touch of the cop and couldn't seem to shake it. Ace had tried everything. He had bought a new car and broken all the speed limits. He had tried a few extreme sports, launching himself off bridges, cliffs or out of planes. He had seduced several good looking men and even tried a few women but in the end it was never what is body wanted.

It had been weeks since that day and Ace still burned with that aching fire that had started the first time he had purred at the unsuspecting cop on the side of the road. He focused on slowing his breathing, forcing it back to the natural rhythm of inhalations and exhalations. He cleared his mind of everything focusing only on the sound of his breath and his heart. His heart beat calmed, returning to its regular steady pumping. In the quiet of the room the soft beats seemed unnaturally loud and suddenly Ace felt himself being yanked to another time, his mind filling with images so vivid that he could have sworn they were real.

_A couple weeks earlier_

The steady thumping of the cop's heart suddenly sped up, the noise seeming to echo across the room as he stared open-mouthed at Ace. Ace smirked back at him twisting ever so slightly and revelling in the further increase in tempo.

"Where...?" Smoker managed to gasp out his erection once again evident.

"They're yours. I helped myself when you gave me the ticket."

"Brat!"

"I know it was very naughty of me, do you want to punish me taisa?"

Ace's wrists strained against the cool metal of the standard-issue handcuffs that held him to the headboard, not in an attempt to get free but simply in anticipation of what was to come. The hunger in the cop's eyes was unmistakeable even from across the room, not that he stayed there for long. Suddenly Smoker was above him on the bed, his mouth crashing against Ace's with more force than before and a possessive growl already ripping its way through his body. The force of the onslaught had even taken Ace off guard and for a moment he could do nothing but let Smoker kiss him. Their bodies pressed together desperately, eliminating any space between their slick bodies.

_Present_

With a deep groan Ace dragged himself out of the past focusing once again on the present. He was hard and aching as he struggled up and moved to shower. The water pounded unmercifully against his back scalding him but not being able to erase the images from his head. He tried switching the shower to freezing but as he stood there shivering under the spray the images kept sifting through his head, his erection as hard as ever. With a sigh he switched the water back to warm and closed his hand around his shaft. Ace tugged at his erection pulling it roughly in his hand while his bottom lip slipped between his teeth. He was in such a constant state of semi-arousal that it didn't take long to find some semblance of release. As he came hot over his hands an image of Smoker growling in his ear burned his retinas.

Sex and adrenaline was clearly not working to tame the fire so maybe he needed to go at this from a different perspective. Maybe he needed some pure innocence. With that thought in mind he threw on some pants and headed out the door grabbing his hat as he went. A few seconds later he was in his car soaring down the streets towards a familiar old house and all the comforts it offered.

He knocked obnoxiously on the door before stepping inside and announcing his presence. Ace noticed a flurry of red come down the stairs before launching itself at him. He caught the grinning heap with a smile, deep laughter wrenching out of his chest.

"Hey Luffy. How've you been?"

Luffy jumped out of his hands fixing the straw-hat on his head before grinning back up at him.

"Ace! It's been so long since you've come by I missed you. Are you staying for dinner? Makino will want you to. Where have you been? Why haven't you been visiting? Is that your car out there? Is it new when did you get it?"

Ace laughed as his little brother continued to rattle question after question off not bothering to pause for an answer in his excitement. Luffy was still rambling when Makino appeared in the entranceway to the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron, her raven black hair held back with the familiar bandana.

"Hi Ace. Welcome home."

"Hey Makino."

Ace crossed over to the older woman who had raised him and enveloped her in a bear hug spinning her around to her delight. Ace gave the slender woman the usual edited version of how things were going making a promise to not wait so long before stopping by again. They chatted a bit more before she went back to the kitchen to work on dinner. Ace followed Luffy into the living room with the promise of an arm wrestle. As Luffy cleared the coffee table Ace spotted a familiar green head on the couch, he tossed a pillow laughing as it landed on the teen's face. The sleeping teen didn't move and Ace turned back to his brother who had his arm up and ready.

The arm wrestle ended in a draw as usual and Luffy laughed while Ace apologized to Makino for breaking the coffee table. Somewhere in the middle of it all the teen on the couch woke up with a groggy grunt.

"Hello to you too. What no hug?" Ace teased.

"Yeah right. I'd hug you and you'd probably rape me." The teen muttered darkly.

Ace laughed and fought to keep his brain from going down that path. A flash of white hair crossed his mind before Luffy quickly reclaimed his attention and in the process saved Ace from himself.

Dinner was soon ready and Ace stuffed himself with the delicious food only falling asleep once. Soon however the familiar tingling of the fire started up again and try as he might Ace couldn't squash it. He tried desperately to focus on Luffy and his bemoaning about some Spanish presentation coming up. Makino noticed the dazed look on his face and looked at him with concern.

"Is everything okay Ace?"

"I'm just tired Makino, it's been a long day." Ace lied smoothly, feigning a yawn.

His answer seemed to wrap the night up and shortly after Ace left to return to his cold and empty bed in his apartment. Most days he enjoyed being by himself. The lack of roommates made it easier for him to come and go at all hours while being able to bring home anyone he wanted. Tonight however as he lay on his bed in the dead quiet unable to sleep he couldn't help but feel like something was missing.


	6. Sheets

**Sheets**

Smoker looked at all the sheets in front of him. Each one boasting a thread count, size and several other pieces of information that didn't help him in the least. He stared angrily at the shelves as if he could will the situation to be different. Obviously nothing happened and he was still standing in some home and hardware store in the bedding aisle unsuccessfully trying to get new sheets.

"Brat" he muttered under his breath.

If it hadn't been for him he would have been able to sleep on his old sheets. He had liked those sheets, they were comfortable and familiar. They were safe. Now he had to buy new ones and it had been awhile since he had done that. He should have sent Tashigi to do it, he almost had after all she probably wouldn't have questioned it. The thing that stopped him was that there was always that chance that she might and that was definitely not a conversation he wanted to have. Ever.

"Excuse me sir but can I help you this evening?"

Smoker turned to look at a bratty teenager with bad acne and a nametag that said Kyle. He looked overeager and Smoker could just imagine his picture in the back over the caption 'employee of the month'. Smoker glared at the kid a bit longer but he continued to stand there smiling cheerfully.

"I need sheets." 'Clearly' he added under his breath.

"What size, sir?"

"Bed size."

"Yes but is your bed a double? A Queen size, a King size or a single?"

Smoker found the kid overly irritating but struggled to recall which of the lame sizing his bed fit into. He knew it was pretty large, after all he was a big man and he liked his space. The kid was staring at him expectantly so he blurted out the first one that he remembered from the kid's list.

"Queen."

"Alright well now what did you have in mind? Were you looking for cotton sheets or flannel? Did you want a pattern or a solid colour? Are you going to need a matching comforter to go with this or just the sheet set?"

Smoker stared as the words came out of the still smiling mouth trying to comprehend half of what he was rambling about. Why was buying sheets so difficult. It was all that god damn hooligan's fault too. If he hadn't...

"Maybe we'll just stick with a solid colour for now. You look like a man who likes darker colours."

Smoker followed the kid down the aisle to where a bunch of solid squares of colour were sitting in plastic coverings. He looked the colours over not knowing what he wanted just knowing it had to be different. Suddenly a bright orange caught his eye, he whipped over to look at it and let out a nearly silent gasp. The orange was the exact shade of orange as the nymphomaniac's hat.

_A few weeks earlier_

Smoker bit back a groan as Ace stood in his doorway, hat slung low over his eyes and wearing nothing else. The smirk stretched across the freckled face and he shot him a look so full of lust that Smoker was instantly hard which had seemed impossible given their activities for the past few hours.

"Who knew you had a hat fetish, taisa."

"Shut up and get your hot ass over here." Smoker growled, licking his lips in anticipation.

Ace stalked forward like a cat stalking its prey and a delicious thrill ran over him, his body practically humming with excitement. Ace continued closer until he was at the foot of the bed Smoker was sprawled across.

"Taisa, you haven't seen anything yet." Ace replied as if hearing his thoughts.

Then Ace's hand trailed down his smooth, toned body and Smoker nearly went blind from the pure sexual desire that rushed through him as Ace moved.

_Present_

"Sir? Sir did you want the orange then?"

Smoker snapped back to reality with a cruel mocking laugh.

"No." Was all he said to the now confused and probably worried employee. "I'll take this one."

Smoker grabbed a random package off the shelf glancing at it only long enough to determine it wasn't orange, or black like the silky hair that had been surprisingly soft, or brown like the rich chocolate eyes that had burned with desire for him. In his rush Smoker nearly forgot to pay for the sheets, he was stopped by the greeter at the door and embarrassedly changed directions heading to the closest check-out line.

Smoker stood in line, forcing himself not to tap his foot impatiently. Finally it was his turn and the clerk rang through the sheet set and told him the total. Smoker looked up as the total was said and nearly screamed at the unfairness of his life that day. Standing behind the till was a boy he had never laid eyes on before. A perfect stranger who happened to have a healthy dose of freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks. There was no reason for this boy to remind him of anyone but suddenly the image was burning his retinas and causing his stomach to tighten. A smiling Ace trying to look all innocent and talk his way out of a ticket. Smoker threw down more money than was necessary and practically ran out of the store not waiting for his change.

Smoker made it back to his apartment after having circled the block a few times to blow off some steam and calm his nerves. He took the stairs at a run up to his floor, relishing in the slight burn in his legs and the sharpness of his breath. He unlocked his door and walked into the empty apartment cursing himself for the disappointment at not seeing the hideous hat dangling off the hook. He ran his hands roughly through his hair and lit a cigar inhaling deeply and feeling the nicotine seep into him. A few more drags later he moved into the kitchen to throw some food together for dinner.

He moved through the regular tasks almost in a daze, mechanically preparing food and eating it. By the time he had washed and put away the dishes the sun had set and darkness had descended. He picked the home and hardware bag off the ground and slowly, reluctantly moved to his bedroom. His bed stood in the middle of the room, his attention immediately drawn to it as if it was under a spotlight. There were no sheets on the mattress and Smoker moved quickly, efficiently to spread the newly purchased ones out over it. He took a whiff of the blue sheets pleased to find they smelled of plastic and nothing else.

The old sheets sat in a pile of ashes in his fireplace, disposed of the night earlier. Smoker had tried washing the sheets, in fact he had washed them seemingly hundreds of times using extra strength detergent, bleach, anything he thought would help. Still each time he took them out of the dryer they seemed to hold on to that sweet and musky smell that belonged to the freckled boy who had graced his bed. He hadn't been able to sleep, his mind drifting back to that day, replaying the events over and over.

_A few weeks earlier_

Smoker drove into Ace with all of his strength enjoying the way he tightened around him urging him deeper, writhing under him desperate for his touch. He bit hungrily up the strong arm that was handcuffed to the bed, bruising and marking the tanned flesh. Ace strained under him and Smoker could see the desire on his face, he could see the desire to be touching him instead of trapped and it only fuelled the fire in his belly, driving harder and faster, drinking in the wanton moans and pleading whispers for more.

_Present_

Smoker jumped out of the bed his thoughts racing and his heart hammering. He was not gay. He did not like guys and he most certainly did not like Portgas D. Ace. The other day had been a mistake, he had been weak and given in to the brat's charms. It shouldn't have happened. It certainly wasn't going to happen again. Smoker told himself all these things over and over again. Repeating them like a mantra in his frayed mind but he couldn't keep one more memory from slipping forward and enveloping in the dark.

_A few weeks earlier_

Darkness had crept into the room and shrouded both the figures on the bed. They lay spent from the day's activities, deep in slumber. As the moon rose in the sky it shone through the window illuminating the bed in its soft glow. The cop laid on his back, his naked chest rising and falling in the steady rhythm of sleep while the raven-haired nymph curled into his side a soft smile barely turning up the corners of his swollen mouth. The cop had one arm firmly around the nymph rooting him to his side as they continued to sleep oblivious to the ordeals to come.


	7. Explosion, Implosion

**Explosion, Implosion**

Ace sped through the downtown streets, weaving in and out of traffic and in general being a menace. He knew what he was doing, his foot pushing down further, not that he would admit to himself and certainly not out loud. He was doing it for the adrenaline of speed, nothing else. Still he couldn't deny the way his heart started to pound and the twirling of anticipation in his guts as the blue and red lights started to dance in his rear-view mirror.

He pulled over to the side of the road coming to a smooth stop and he kept his eyes focused out his front window. His heart pounded furiously in his chest and he refused to look back, to see if it had worked. The knock on his window startled him but his heart sank as he knew immediately who it wasn't before even turning. The knock had been too soft, too professional to have been him. Ace slowly rolled down the window and murmured an apology without even trying to talk his way out of the impending ticket. There was an aching in his chest that he refused to associate with disappointment as he quietly took the assigned ticket and apologized once more.

He sat at the side of the row his car idling for quite some time, staring blankly at the yellow ticket in his hands. It seemed like a lifetime ago that Smoker had given him those tickets, the one with his address scrawled across it. He could recall every precise detail of that entire day including the blush on the police sergeant's face. He remembered everything and ached for it all, the thrill of anticipation, the heat, everything. Suddenly it occurred to him that maybe he could get some of it back still and with that thought in mind he merged back into the traffic the ticket clutched tightly in his hand.

-/\-

Smoker cruised down the streets keeping his eyes open for anything out of the ordinary or dangerous, his shift was almost over and he should really be heading back to the station now but that didn't stop him from making one last circuit. He couldn't return, not quite yet there was something he was looking for. He told himself that he was doing his job, protecting the citizens and he certainly wasn't looking for a specific delinquent. He was simply doing his job, yet when a familiar red car went speeding by there was a definite thrill of anticipation humming in his veins.

He flicked on his lights and moved in behind the red car, watching as it slowed and pulled over to the side of the road. Smoker parked behind the car and grabbing his pad off the seat beside him climbed out of the car. As he walked towards the red menace he was horrified to find his hands were shaking ever so slightly. He ignored them and walked up to the rolled down driver's window.

"Do you know how fast..."

Smoker trailed off as he looked into the hazel eyes of a gorgeous blonde woman. She looked old enough to drive but that was about it. Her lips were painted a bright red and her clothes showed off her impressive curves even when sitting down. Whoever she was this woman was most certainly not Portgas D. Ace.

"I'm really sorry sir. I'm late for a meeting and I guess I got carried away. I'll be more careful next time. It's the car really, it's my boyfriend's and I am not used to driving it. It goes much faster than mine."

The girl rambled her hazel eyes wide with sincerity and her bottom lip sucked into her teeth when she finished. Smoker continued to stare dumbfounded at the blonde and she let out a sigh and reached for her purse. The movement snapped Smoker out of his stupor and he quickly shook his head.

"There's no need miss. Just be more careful next time."

With that Smoker returned to his car, his shoulders slumped ever so slightly. Of course Ace had a smoking hot, young, curvaceous girlfriend. Smoker didn't want anything to do with Ace though, the other day had been a mistake. He was certain of that so why was there an unusual ache coming from a long since frozen organ?

With a heavy heart Smoker returned to the station ready to call it a night. He'd go back to his place and use the apartment's gym until he was tired enough to put his demons to rest. Or he'd try to, since it never quite seemed to work that way. He drove back to the station almost in a daze, the encounter with the gorgeous blonde having affected him more than he cared to let on.

"Taisa" the achingly familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks outside the door.

He slowly turned around to see the face that had been haunting his dreams, no nightmares, smiling at him from beneath the rim of the garishly orange hat. His heart sped up and a fury of emotions rose from within at the devastating image Ace presented.

-/\-

Ace had gone to the station to deal with the ticket, perhaps coerce some information out of Tashigi. If he was lucky he might even get this one dropped as well, though it wasn't from Smoker so maybe not. He hadn't dared to hope that he would run into the smoky cop here. He was starting to think that perhaps Smoker had left town. Instead here he was glaring at him with stormy eyes just outside the station his left hand fidgeting ever so slightly.

Ace recognized the indecision in his posture and he didn't know what to brace himself for. Who knew what kind of reaction he'd get out of the man. Then everything faded and Smoker was staring at him coldly, a blank expression on his chiselled face, giving nothing away. The coldness radiated off of him and Ace could feel it reaching him, penetrating his skin and destroying any warmth he had. Looking at the man in front of him he craved the warmth back. Whether it was a temporary flame or not he needed it for now.

"Taisa?" Ace almost pleaded as he walked closer.

"What are you doing here?" Smoker demanded, his voice harsh.

"I have a ticket. I came to pay it, seeing you is just a nice surprise."

"What the fuck do you want from me?" Smoker growled, his composure snapped.

Ace was taken aback by the cop's fury. It had come from nowhere and seethed off of him. It stopped Ace in his tracks and he struggled with an answer to the question, it was hard when he himself didn't know what he wanted.

"I don't know. I just know I haven't been able to get you off my mind and believe me I've tried."

"So you're bored with your girlfriend and come to find me for some excitement, is that it?"

"What!? No!"

"So you aren't bored with her but you're still cheating on her."

"No! What girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend. I haven't had a girlfriend in years."

"Don't mess with me Portgas. I pulled her over earlier, she said it was her boyfriend's car."

"That might be so but it wasn't my car. I've been in my car all afternoon."

"I know it was your car, it has the same detail job and that same small dent in the back left corner."

"Oh, that car."

"So I was right."

"No. I got a new car. I sold that car to a friend."

Suddenly the anger dissipated and all that was left was the aching chill that Ace feared was unapproachable. The dark grey eyes darkened even further until they were almost black and Ace had to fight with himself to not take a step back.

"Fine. Just leave me the fuck out of your twisted games. Fuck off Portgas."

Ace stared in shock as Smoker turned around coldly and walked into the station. He struggled to hold himself together long enough to get out of the parking lot. He drove blindly through the streets, not caring to watch the speed limits or any other bothersome signs. He found himself walking into a dive bar not too much later and ordered a double shot off the bat. He downed it quickly grimacing against the burn and called for another. He knocked back shot after shot until he lost track of how many he had done and his throat burned more than his heart.

-/\-

Smoker bumped up the speed on the treadmill ignoring the burning in his legs and the rasping of his breath. He had been on the treadmill for god knows how long and he kept pushing himself on. His head was starting to swim lightly but he tried to shake it off and keep running, bumping up the speed to its max. Every muscle in his body burned unpleasantly and his breathing was fast and shallow, not enough oxygen getting to his head. He knew he should get off the machine but he couldn't bring himself to stop running. He ran as if the devil were after him until finally his body couldn't take it anymore and the room rushed past his vision before going black.


	8. Consequences

**Consequences**

He could hear distant voices, they sounded as if they were coming from underwater and he could depict an urgent note to them. Slowly the voices became more focused and as they cleared his eyes fluttered open and he looked into a bright light that had him scrunching them shut again.

"He's coming to." An unfamiliar voice said to his left.

He tried opening his eyes again, slower this time and this time the light wasn't as bright. A figure moved forward and as his eyes adjusted he could make out the silhouette. It was familiar and he saw a mess of raven black hair. His hand reached out on its own accord toward the figure.

"Ace." He croaked, his voice rough.

"Just lie still, you hit your head pretty hard, sir."

Smoker blinked as the silhouette distorted into the shape of the night security guard at his complex. His hand dropped back down to his side and his eyes burned. It wasn't Ace. It would never be Ace. He shut his eyes again wishing he could go back to the numb oblivion.

-/\-

Despite his many protests Smoker found himself lying in an uncomfortably small hospital bed hooked up to various machines, each one beeping annoying things into the silent room. He had been examined by the ER doctor and it was decided that he should stay overnight in case of a concussion and to rehydrate him. So instead of being home in his bed with new sheets he was in the hospital with an IV pushing clear liquids through his system. Yet through it all his mind refused to focus on anything other than a certain raven-haired troublemaker.

He had just been woken for what seemed like the millionth time that night when he heard the silken voice outside his door. He could have been half-deaf and he swear he would still recognize the seductive, wheedling tone urging the night nurse to let him in. His brain wasn't the only part of his body to recognize the voice. Smoker's heart sped up and he felt a small tingling work its way through his body. There was a sudden silence in the hallway and Smoker didn't want to think about what was happening right then.

"What the hell happened to you?" Smoker barked out in shock as the man entered his room.

"Me? You're the one in the hospital bed taisa." Ace replied with a chuckle.

Smoker stared in shock at the young man standing in front of him. His right eye was slightly puffy and the beginnings of a brilliant shiner were already starting to show. His movements were slightly stiff and Smoker could tell that if the unusual shirt was gone he would see a patchwork of cuts and bruises. Ace moved to the foot of the bed and picked up Smoker's chart, flipping through the pages and nodding to himself.

"Well... I don't understand any of this. What happened?"

Smoker felt like hitting himself in the head. Or perhaps hitting Ace. He glared at the annoyance but Ace just stood there waiting for an explanation.

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." He wheedled.

"The idiot doctors think I am dehydrated and have a concussion."

"Which you stubbornly refuse to believe so why are you here?"

"I just told you brat."

"You said why you are still here. Why did you come here to begin with?"

"I was exercising in the gym and... andIfainted."

"Fainted?"

"..."

Smoker glared murderously at the laughing brat in front of him. He never should have let him come in. He should have beeped the nurse or thrown him out himself. He shouldn't be hearing the guy laugh, he shouldn't be wanting to hold him in his arms and he most certainly should not be opening his mouth and inviting him to lie down with him on the too small bed.

If Ace was surprised at Smoker's request he hid it well, moving over to the bed and settling down beside him. The bed was small and in a movement as natural as breathing Smoker wrapped an arm around the younger man and held him to his side. They just lay there in silence for a minute, the only sound their soft breathing and the steady beeps of the machines. Ace broke the silence a moment later, talking softly into Smoker's chest.

"I got into a bar fight."

Smoker stayed quiet, letting Ace tell him the rest.

"I don't remember much of it, I was pretty trashed. But there was this big guy with a dirty black beard spouting nonsense and well they took me here to check me out. No broken bones just a few stitches and a lot of bruises."

Smoker couldn't help but let a small smile tug at his lips, he really wasn't all that surprised that Ace had gotten into a fight. What was surprising was the sudden concern for the battered young man. His thumb absent-mindedly ran along Ace's arm, up under the sleeve of the shirt he wore.

"What happened to the other guy?" Smoker asked.

Smoker's question was met with silence that soon turned into soft snores. He looked at the sleeping boy in his arms and couldn't help but think in slumber he looked innocent and small, black eye and all. He smiled fondly at the boy before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead and drifting off himself.

-/\-

Ace woke up stiff and sore, his room was a dishevelled mess of clothes and books and he carefully picked his way through the mess to his bathroom. He turned on the shower and let the water warm up. As he waited he brushed his teeth, examining his face in the mirror. It was pretty gruesome, his eye was still quite puffy and there was a nice black and purple ring completing the horrific image. There was a new bruise forming on his jaw and his chest was covered in them. He climbed under the hot spray, the heat pounding into his sore muscles and helping them to relax.

The water washed away all the grime and dried blood leaving Ace feeling refreshed and renewed. Last night had been a horrible mistake. It shouldn't have happened and there was only one way to make sure it didn't happen again. He finished his shower and got dressed in record time, his mind on a certain gruff cop the whole time. With his usual smile back on his face he left his apartment tossing his car keys in the air.


	9. First Steps

**First Steps**

Ace stood in the lobby leaning nonchalantly against a wall, tossing his keys up and down, up and down. He had charmed the specifics of Smoker's discharge out of the receptionist and now he was simply waiting for the cop to make his appearance. He got a few odd stares but he paid them no attention, his eyes focused on the door that led to the overnight rooms.

He could tell the second Smoker approached the door, a current ran through the room straight to him. His entire being could sense that the cop was near and he tilted forwards ever so slightly. The doors pushed open and a disgruntled and dishevelled Smoker walked through. Their eyes met and Ace tossed him a saucy smirk which the older man answered with a scowl. He couldn't help but feel as if some portion of the weight on his shoulders had lifted. Ace sashayed across the room noticing how Smoker's jaw clenched and his shoulders stiffened. Going right up to the man he captured his lips in a deep, searing kiss that had shivers running up his spine and embers burning in his belly. He raised up on his toes pressing even closer to the cop and relishing his taste and warmth.

Smoker was unable to completely resist such a total onslaught and his lips moved against Ace's, tongue pressing in and searching. Moving together in flawless synchronisation. The fire in his stomach was blazing at this point and Ace forced himself to pull away before he climbed on him and rode him right then and there.

"I'll take you home." He whispered huskily.

Smoker was still too stunned to argue and he followed Ace out of the hospital and to the parking lot. The fresh air however seemed to revitalize him and Ace had barely taken two steps toward his car when Smoker exploded.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think most people call it a kiss."

"Brat, I know what a kiss is, but what was it for?"

"I felt like it."

"You can't just go around kissing people because you felt like it. I could press charges for assault."

"If you wanted to press charges taisa you shouldn't have kissed back, but if you want, when we get back to your place I'll let you handcuff me."

Ace laughed to himself as Smoker's face went red and he spluttered trying to come up with a retort. The cop started muttering a whole bunch of nonsense and all Ace could make out were occasional words, most of which were indecent and crude and he could have sworn he heard something about sheets.

"Look, if you want I'll just give you a ride home and be on my way. You'll never see me again."

"Why would I want you to give me a ride home?"

"So you don't have to pay for a taxi."

"Fine, Smoker grumbled, a ride but that's it."

Ace's heart sank with the words but he nodded and without saying a word continued towards his car. Smoker followed behind him silently. They got into the car and Ace headed towards Smoker's apartment, he flipped on the radio to break the uneasy silence. He had known better than to expect Smoker to welcome him with open arms but he had hoped for something at least.

After what seemed like way too soon Ace was pulling into a guest parking spot and cutting the engine. His hand lingered on the key feeling like he needed to say something, to try something but not having a clue what to do. Ace wasn't used to this. He was used to flirting, seducing and walking away. He had never been one for emotions and ties yet here he was wanting to spend the night simply in the cop's arms.

"Well, I'll keep my promise. You won't see me again."

As soon as the words left his mouth Ace wanted to yell at himself. Why had he said that? Why wasn't he fighting for this? Ace was not the type of guy to give up. If he wanted something he went after it, that's how he had ended up in Smoker's bed to begin with wasn't it?

"That's it?" Smoker asked.

_No!_ His mind screamed.

"I promised didn't I."

"So then last night was nothing?"

_No! Last night was everything. Last night was perfect._

"We can forget about it."

"You're really just going to drive away? What happened to the guy who tried to seduce his way out of a ticket? The guy who stole my handcuffs? The guy who showed me the best day of my entire life?"

Ace turned to look at Smoker for the first time not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. Their eyes met, onyx meeting grey. Then the smallest of smirks pulled up the corner of Smoker's mouth and relief and happiness and incredulity ran through him.

In half a second he was over on Smoker's lap their lips meeting in a frantic kiss. His hands clinging to Smoker's hair and holding him close. There was a new softness to their touches and Ace had never felt anything like it before. He was growing harder by the second and he could tell Smoker was too. He moved to nibble at Smoker's neck while the cop's hands slid under his shirt.

"Take me upstairs. Now." He gasped out against Smoker's neck.

Smoker wasted no time in obeying, getting out of the car with Ace still wrapped around him. Ace latched back on to Smoker's neck as Smoker carried him to the building. No promises were made, no feelings declared, but it was a start.


	10. Old Habits

**Old Habits**

His back arched up off the mattress begging for more, craving the feel of him deeper. Smoker grunted as his hands gripped Ace's hips and complied, driving harder and deeper. Ace had one hand thrown back gripping the headboard while the other clawed at Smoker's back urging him on with wanton cries. Smoker was bracing himself on one arm, the muscles bulging and his body shaking ever so slightly with the effort and pleasure. His other hand was wrapped tightly around Ace's weeping cock, squeezing and pulling and driving Ace into a senseless frenzy.

Ace's mind was short-circuiting until he couldn't process what was going on beyond specific details and sensations. He could feel the powerful thrusts Smoker was making and the tingling sensation running along his spine. With each thrust in his stomach would tighten and his vision would blur with white hot passion and he couldn't help but moan. The sound was wanton and needy even to his own ears and he was amazed that this man was making him utter such primal vocalizations.

Ace was used to hearing such primal cries but he usually elicited them in his partners not the other way around. There was something different with Smoker though, there always had been and it wasn't until now that Ace had had the courage to tap into it. From the outside the sex wasn't that special. It was just two men on a bed. No ties or toys, nothing making it particularly special yet Ace had never felt anything like it before. It was like he was accessing a whole new level of emotions and with it pleasure. He was reminded of that brief spark of emotion the first time they had had sex and he realized that he had always known Smoker was different. Smoker wasn't just any ordinary lover and Ace simply couldn't walk away anymore.

Ace gripped the headboard tighter and arched even further off the bed. His legs wrapped around Smoker's waist dragging him closer to his body. His fingers gouged deep scratches down Smoker's back while the cop feasted on his neck. His teeth dug in almost painfully and Ace could tell he had broken skin. Smoker sucked bruise after bruise into his tanned skin while Ace simply begged for more, harder and faster. When he came it was painful and hard and the best orgasm Ace had ever had. As he tightened around Smoker in release the older man let out a strangled cry of his own before coming deep within Ace. The pair collapsed on the bed thoroughly spent, too tired to move.

There were words bottled up in Ace, words that he should say, that needed to come out. Smoker pressed into him heavy but a comfortable weight that he could get used to not that he had the energy to move even if he wanted to. He could tell by the cop's raspy breathing that he was still awake even if his eyes were shut with heavy lids. His tongue slipped out to moisten his dry and swollen lips as Ace tried to settle on the words to say.

"Taisa?"

Smoker grunted softly in reply and Ace couldn't help but grin slightly, unfortunately however his narcolepsy chose that minute to hit and he was snoring before he could get another word out.

When Ace woke he was feeling refreshed and the familiar weight of Smoker was still pressing down on him. He yawned wildly and nudged the cop with his shoulder stirring him from his sleep. Smoker groaned and rolled over onto his back, pulling out of Ace as he did. Ace let out a small hiss and half-heartedly elbowed him.

"You can't sleep on me every night taisa you're too heavy."

"Brat. And what's this every night business?"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. Of course if you don't think you can keep up I could go easy on you."

"Egotistical punk." Smoker growled.

"It's not egotistical if it's true."

Ace was suddenly being flipped on to his knees with Smoker looming behind him. Fire burned within him again and Smoker whispered hotly in his ear about being more than able to keep up. His breath was hot and ran down Ace's spine causing him to shiver deliciously. Then suddenly Smoker was pushing into him, no lube no preparation. Ace hissed and forced back a whimper as the pain seared through him. He willed his body to relax and Smoker paused allowing him to adjust briefly before pulling out and slamming back in. It was rough and violent and Ace trembled with passion and with the realization that this was exactly what he wanted. The sex was so primal and raw that it didn't take either of them very long to come. Ace pushed back and arched his back desperately burying Smoker deeper until they both were empty.

"So maybe you'll be able to keep up after all." Ace purred

"I still haven't said you can stay here every night." Smoker grumbled half-heartedly.

"Fine we can stay at my place some nights but your bed's bigger."

Smoker mumbled something darkly under his breath that sounded a lot like presumptuous brat but Ace just grinned cheekily and placed a quick kiss to Smoker's temple. Smoker draped an arm across Ace's torso, their legs still intertwined beneath the tangled sheet. They lay together in a comfortable silence, their actions conveying their emotions better than words could have. The silence was shattered as Smoker's phone started to ring shrilly. The cop groaned and stretched an arm over to snatch the receiver.

"Smoker." "Shit... I'll be right in."

Smoker hung up the phone and sprung out of bed, jarring Ace and knocking him to the ground.

"Oi! What's the big deal?" Ace grumbled as he rose from the floor.

"I was supposed to be at work twenty minutes ago."

"Well you're the one who insisted on a second round..."

"Stuff it brat."

Ace lounged back on the bed, his naked form stretched out over the sheets as Smoker quickly put on some clean clothes. A smile pulled at his lips as he watched the cop move in a frenzy of motion, managing to find the time to light a cigar despite the hurry he was in. As he gathered the last of his things he was nothing more than a blur of smoke. He was almost out the bedroom door when Ace stopped him.

"Forget something taisa?"

Smoker halted in his steps and looked back over his shoulder a scowl on his face. His gray eyes widened and his mouth fell open the cigar tumbling to the floor which he quickly scooped back up before he lit the apartment on fire.

Ace was still stretched out across the bed but from his finger dangled the cop's handcuffs and he wore a sexy smirk. Smoker regained his composure and was in front of Ace in no time locking their lips together in a passionate and searing kiss. Then both him and the handcuffs were gone in another cloud of smoke. Ace licked his lips hungrily and settled back into the mattress for a nap.


	11. Neglected Responsibilities

**Neglected Responsibilities**

Smoker decided it was probably a good idea that today's shift was just a desk shift. If he had been on patrol he probably would have caused more accidents than prevented them. His mind kept wandering back to the warm body he had left in his bed. After the previous run-in with Ace he had been distracted by replays of the day, his brain focused on the past. This time not only was he replaying the afternoon in his head, but his thoughts were whirring to the future from as close to when he got home and as far as a month from now.

The stack of paperwork on his desk wasn't getting any shorter as his shift wore on. He had maybe managed to go through two or three files which only meant that tomorrow was going to be a long night. He found himself wishing that when he ended up in the hospital he had called in a sick day. He never used them and he would much rather be back in bed with Ace than here at his desk. He found his hand reaching for his desk phone and he had to shake himself to prevent himself from doing something as stupid as calling his house to see if Ace was still there. Then again Ace might not answer the phone if he was. Smoker laughed darkly, no, Ace would most certainly answer the phone and god knows what he would say. Thankfully not many people called him at home.

After what seemed like long agonizing hours of torturous boredom and paperwork Smoker's shift came to an end. He couldn't leave his office and the station fast enough. It was only 12:01 when he climbed onto his bike and peeled out of the parking lot. He forced himself to slow down and drive the speed limit otherwise he'd be home before Tashigi even made it to her car. He pulled his bike into its spot and cut the engine before sauntering up to the entrance. He waited patiently, well semi-patiently, for the elevator and punched the button for his floor.

The first thing he noticed when he got into his apartment was that the orange hat was gone. He felt disappointment course through his veins as he realized Ace had left. He didn't know why he was expecting the brat to be here, he had a life and wasn't going to just hang around all evening waiting for Smoker to come home like some housewife. He kicked off his boots and headed towards his room, stopping in the kitchen to grab a beer on his way. Popping the cap he took a healthy swig and shrugged out of his jacket, draping it over a chair in his room. His bed was a mess of tangled sheets and there was a blanket half off the bed trailing on the ground. The pillows were piled together showing where Ace had napped.

Smoker went to put his beer down on the bedside table so he could clean up the mess. As he put the bottle down he noticed a scrap of receipt paper with words scrawled across the back. Picking it up he read the short message that Ace had left behind.

_Gone to brother's. Back later. I get the left side._

Smoker chuckled at the brat's arrogance and went back to straightening up the room. The room was all clean and Ace had yet to show up so Smoker changed into pyjama pants and got under the covers, being sure to be on the left side of the bed. Grabbing a magazine he flipped through it idly as he waited.

-/\-

Ace scarfed down the food on his plate, it being refilled before he could even lift his head to ask for seconds and thirds. He had woken up from his nap shortly after 5:30 and had decided it had been awhile since he saw Luffy. Makino had been pleasantly surprised at the addition to dinner and had welcomed in with open arms.

"Ace you need to come by again soon! You should come to Sunny's sometime!"

Ace chuckled at his brother's enthusiastic demands. He had been avoiding the house as of late because of everything that was going on and he knew that it would bother Luffy. The kid was fine on his own and had Zoro here with him but the two brothers shared a special bond that no one could fake.

"What about this, next Friday I'll meet you and the gang there."

"Yosh!"

After dinner the group got caught up on all that had been going on, with Ace conveniently leaving his recent hospital visit and things with Smoker out of the story. He listened amused as Luffy told him tale after tale about the trouble he had gotten into at school and all the crazy things his friends had been up to. For the most part Zoro sat quietly in the corner dozing, every now and then he would interject a comment or chastise Luffy for some trouble he had caused.

It was getting late but Ace didn't want to leave the comfort of his childhood house quite yet and Smoker still wouldn't be back from work so he suggested a movie. The others agreed and they three boys settled on The Last Samurai. Before it even got half an hour in Ace had fallen asleep, tuning out Zoro's indignant grunts and Luffy's cheerful laughter.

Sometime later Ace was shaken awake by Zoro, the credits playing on the tv. Looking at the clock on the wall he saw that it was already 12:30. He yawned and stretched out his long limbs before heading to the door.

"You could stay the night if you want." Makino said softly from the bottom of the stairs. "Your room is still available."

Ace smiled lovingly at the woman who had raised him, he didn't find it hard to imagine Makino keeping his basement room clean in case he ever needed to crash overnight. Any other night and Ace probably would have taken her up on the offer but the thought of Smoker waiting in his bed had him declining.

"Thanks Makino, but I'm meeting someone still."

"This late?"

Ace noticed the sparkle in her eyes as she raised an eyebrow at him. Makino was a smart lady, she knew whoever he was meeting was more than just a friend just as she had known when he had snuck girls and boys over throughout high school.

"Night Makino." Ace replied with a smile before leaving.

When he got to Smoker's place he was relieved to see the door was unlocked, he was too tired to break in. He quietly made his way through the apartment towards the bedroom. The light was still on but Smoker was lying in bed, a magazine on his chest and his eyes closed in sleep. He laughed silently when he noticed that he was on the left side. He had known by claiming the left side he would get the right like he really wanted.

Ace quickly shed his clothes, keeping on his boxers and flipped the room light off. Pausing a second for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness Ace crossed the room to the bed. He slipped under the covers and placed the magazine on the bedside table. With a soft smile he placed a kiss against Smoker's cheek before snuggling close and falling asleep. As the new body pressed against him Smoker shifted drawing Ace closer and wrapping an arm around him before settling back into a deep sleep.


	12. Performance worth remembering

Rating: M

**Performance worth remembering**

Smoker stared at the scrap piece of paper that had appeared on his desk. He had been out of his office for maybe a minute and somehow the brat had managed to sneak in without him knowing. He didn't know which was more infuriating that he had not known that the kid was there or that Ace hadn't stopped to see the cop. It's not like Ace was above harassing him at work. Smoker spent most lunch hours in bed with the kid at his apartment and still the brat would bother him at the most inopportune times.

They had discovered that Ace's apartment was only a few minutes away from the station and hence it became their lunch-hour haunt. Except for those couple of days Ace actually had classes at noon. Those however were done for the summer. When Smoker had noticed the paper he had assumed it was another provocative note left by the boy. Instead it was an address. Smoker understood the boy well enough to know that he was supposed to meet Ace at this address on his lunch hour, what confused him however was the address itself. It was for Grand Line High.

-/\-

Ace took in the charged atmosphere of his old high school and watched amused as students shouted out amounts. Today was Grand Line's Spring Fling and the current event going on was the Friend Auction. Students volunteered to be auctioned off to other students for a Friday night. Luffy and his friends were participating in the event and Nami had coerced Ace into participating as a special treat. Ace actually didn't mind, he loved the attention and he figured Smoker was jealous enough to put an end to any bidding war that occurred.

He watched as Zoro took to the stage, a scowl on his tanned face and his arms crossed. The blonde girl acting as auctioneer tried to entice the girls into a bidding frenzy and Ace couldn't help but laugh at both the statements she made and the look of annoyance on the swordsman's face. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a small kid, probably only in grade 9, holding a piece of paper and bidding on the older boy. After every bid he would glance at the paper again before making another bid. Excitement and mischief coursed through his veins and he grinned as he opened his mouth.

"Three hundred and forty!"

A handful of heads spun around to face him but he kept his eyes on Zoro, catching him stumble and freeze as he recognized the bidder. Ace forced himself not to laugh at the look of pure fear that crossed the swordsman's face and offered him a casual wink which made him shudder. Ace let a loud bellow of laughter escape as the young boy once again placed a higher bid and Zoro visibly relaxed in relief.

As the kid went up to sign his name Ace too made his way to the front. After all his turn was up. He made his way up on to the stage as the girl announced him.

"And now ladies and gentlemen we have a special treat for you. All the way from One Piece University one of your very own alumni, I offer you, Portgas D. Ace!"

Ace needed no extra enticing and the crowd of students in front of the stage went wild while he offered them a sly smile. He noticed a head of gray hair in the back and his stomach flared with heat as he realized Smoker had arrived. He let his instincts take over and he worked his way across the stage, fingers nimbly undoing the shirt he never liked to wear anyhow. The shirt went flying through the air landing amidst some girls who immediately tore it to pieces trying to get it.

Next to be undone was the belt, his eyes searched out Smoker's as his fingers slipped down to pop out the button of his pants. He offered his lover a full-blown grin taking in the heat emanating from his steel gray eyes. He held his gaze as he inched the zipper down ever so slowly. The room was filled with screaming and occasional bids but Ace's focus was solely on the man loitering in the back of the room. His hips continued to sway and he turned his back to the audience, slowly shimmying his pants down over his hips. He wore nothing under the shorts and as more and more skin was revealed he tossed a sly smirk over his shoulder.

"PORTGAS!" the raspy voice finally called out.

Ace felt the heat in his belly grow uncontrollably and he turned back around zipping up his fly but that was all. He offered his boyfriend a cheeky smile as he made his way through the crowd towards the stage.

"Hey taisa, come for the show?" he purred and felt, more so than heard the responding growl.

The cop made his way onto the stage handing the auctioneer a cheque as he passed her, his gaze never leaving Ace. Ace took a step forward and was met by the hard embrace of Smoker. Their lips surged together while their bodies clung to the others like a lifeline. Smoker's tongue drove into his mouth and he accepted it eagerly, submissive and pliant under the older man's raw passion. His hands scratched their way up his bare chest and slid around his neck under the white jacket. He needed the older man now and they weren't exactly in an ideal location. He vaguely recalled they were still on the stage and even the easy-going teachers might have a problem with Smoker fucking him senseless in front of the entire student body.

"Classroom. Now." Ace breathed into Smoker's ear before latching on to his neck.

Ace felt himself being lifted up and he wrapped his strong legs around Smoker's waist not moving his lips from Smoker's neck. He sucked and bit at the flesh as Smoker found an empty classroom not too close to the cafeteria. The door was locked behind them and Smoker carelessly cleared off the teachers desk sending a mug crashing to the floor. Neither men stopped to pay the shattered ceramic any attention. Ace's pants were off by the time his back hit the solid wood of the desk and Smoker released him long enough to shed his own clothes, not bothering to remove his pants, leaving them bunched around his ankles.

Smoker made short work of preparing him, both eager for the main event to begin. When Smoker finally pushed in, sheathing himself in Ace to the hilt, Ace let out a hiss of pain. The hiss soon gave way to moans of pleasure and wanton cries for more as Smoker pulled out slowly before slamming back in. Their actions held an animalistic quality to it, driven on by pure instinct and passion any rational thought left behind on the stage.

Their frenzied movements drove them both to a simultaneous release, their bodies shaking with the intensity of their orgasm. Smoker collapsed forward bracing most of his weight on his forearms while nipping tiredly at Ace's shoulder.

"You're mine. Only mine." He growled between bites.

Ace's heart soared at the words and a tired smile crossed his lips as he pressed a sweaty kiss to the cop's neck.

"Always yours."


End file.
